


Wouldn’t You Know It (You’re Finally Mine)

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [26]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It, Getting (Back) Together, Happy ending sorta, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, minor torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt is about to die, and he tries to make his peace with his dead boyfriend.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Wouldn’t You Know It (You’re Finally Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr:
> 
> https://peperoniandchease.tumblr.com/post/626640890436435968/shehulkcankickmyassanytime-this-scene-fucks-me

“ _I’ve been waiting for this moment for such a long time. . ._ ”

Curt closed his eyes and pictured Owen. Sweet, wonderful Owen, who gave him everything he could ever need and more.

At least if he died, he could be with his lover again.

“ _And wouldn’t you know it, you’re finally mine. . ._ ”

He could see Owen standing before him now, hand extended and smiling, as if to beckon Curt to him.

“I was always yours.”

Curt didn’t know he’d spoken until the Deadliest Man Alive stopped his taunting. “What did you say?”

Curt swallowed nervously. “I wasn’t speaking to you.”

Curt felt the pliers be pressed against his cheek in a half-taunt, half-threat. “Oh, I think you are. Who else would you be speaking to?”

Curt clenched his jaw. “Please. Just let me make my peace before I die.”

“Who do you even ‘ave to make your peace with?” The cold metal dug deeper into his skin, enough that Curt could feel blood welling out of his wound.

“Owen.” The name spilled out of his mouth before he could help himself.

The Deadliest Man Alive stiffened, Curt could feel it. “Your old partner? The one you killed?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Curt whispered, tears springing to his eyes. He was shaking now- how pathetic. What would Owen think? “I’d give anything to bring him back. To have died in his place.” 

It felt good, to be confessing this, even if it was to his soon-to-be murderer. It was sort of therapeutic.

The Deadliest Man Alive was silent for god knows how long while Curt cried pathetically. Eventually, he spoke. “. . . You didn’t mean to kill him.” It was phrased as a statement, but sounded like a question.

Curt shook his head, forgetting that the pliers were there and cutting himself up worse. “Why would I want to kill him? I-” Curt choked out a sob, giving in to his emotions.

The Deadliest Man Alive dropped the pliers and walked away. 

Curt didn’t know how long he sat there, sobbing to himself, but eventually he was being unbound, a familiar voice cooing gently, “It’s all right, my love. I’m here.”

Curt knew then that he must have died and gone to heaven. There was no other way Owen would be here.

Curt fell forwards, into Owen’s arms, and buried his face into the Brit’s chest as he sobbed. “Owen?” He hiccuped.

Owen’s arms wrapped around him firmly. Curt had never felt more safe and secure in his life. One hand cupped the back of Curt’s head, and the other rubbed his back gently. “It’s okay, darling. I’ve got you now.”

Curt sobbed, babbling apologies even as Owen shushed him and kissed his face, until eventually he fell asleep.

He didn’t care if he was dead or not. He had Owen, and that was enough.


End file.
